


For the Honor of Luz the Human

by rebelnightblood



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Boscha can't spell, Canon Continuation, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay disaster Amity, Hey Adora, Kidnapping, Lesbians, Lumity, Magic, Sapphics, Sleepovers, catradora, shera and the owl house crossover, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelnightblood/pseuds/rebelnightblood
Summary: A magical mishap brings Adora and her friends into the Owl House.This crossover takes place after the end of The Owl House season 1 and She-Ra series finale.
Relationships: Adora & Luz, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Amity
Comments: 34
Kudos: 290





	1. the thrill of imminent danger

Adora is sound asleep when suddenly something scratches her in the face. Scared, she jumps and falls off the bed with a thud.

"Hey Adora..."

"Catra!" Adora tries to catch a breath. "You scared me! It's the middle of the night. What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep," Catra laments. 

"And now neither can I," Adora complains while attempting to climb back to her bed.

"Can we cuddle like last night?" 

"Sure," Adora readily accepts. "Do you wanna be the big spoon or the small spoon?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Catra laughs.

Adora gets back in the bed and leaves room for Catra to lie right in front of her. Catra jumps in and squeezes in closer so that Adora is spooning her. Adora puts her arm over Catra's belly, rubbing it playfully, "There, there!"

Catra closes her eyes to let the warmth of Adora's body spread into her little feline body.

"We heard noises," Glimmer teleports in with Bow, interrupting Catra and Adora's moment. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, it's just Catra, she couldn't sleep," Adora explains.

"Aww, she looks sooo cute, lying there with her eyes closed," Bow pokes fun.

"I am not cute!" Catra shouts, now with her eyes wide open. "Don't you two have better things to do than pop up in our room?"

"We thought you were in trouble," Glimmer explains. 

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Adora says as she pulls her bed sheet to sit up. "Is everything okay?"

"I guess we just miss the adventures!" Glimmer says.

"I hate to admit it but we kinda miss going out there, fighting bad guys," Bow adds.

Glimmer agrees, "Ever since we defeated Horde Prime and finished restoring magic across the galaxies, we're just bored."

"Don't you miss it? The adventures? The blood rush? The thrill of imminent death?" asks Bow.

"If you don't leave now, you're going to have an imminent death," Catra threatens.

"I'm sure trouble will come looking for us," Adora says and crawls back into her bedsheets.

Little does Adora know just how resoundingly true her words are. While Bright Moon and all the kingdoms in Etheria might be at peace for now, trouble is just a portal away...

Elsewhere in The Boiling Isles across the inter-dimensional plane, Emperor Belos is working - or rather his minions are working - day and night to figure out how to use the remaining pieces of Eda's portal to open a gateway to the human realm. 

Luz had destroyed Eda's portal to save the human world from Emperor Belos' invasion. But in so doing, she also shattered her way back home. If Belos succeeds, there might be no home for Luz to get back to.

Since losing her natural magic, Eda is too weak to stand up to Belos. So, the best she can do is train with Luz so that they can open a portal and give her little human a chance to reunite with her mother. They have tried everything without any luck. However, Luz has remained surprisingly optimistic despite the reality starting to sink in that she might never get to see her mother ever again.

A few days ago, Eda found a forbidden spell which can be used to open an interdimensional portal. It can only be performed by at least three witches and it requires using a very rare magical crystal. It's called the space crystal and it has a shiny blue glow. After days of searching, Eda has finally found the crystal.

"Rise and shine, human!" Eda wakes up a sleepy Luz.

"Whaaaat?", Luz yawns. "It's so early in the morning!"

"It's 11 o'clock!" Eda says pulling the comforter off of Luz.

"Can't I just sleep in a little bit more?"

"Then I guess I won't tell you the good news..." Eda teases.

"Good news?" Luz suddenly jumps out of bed. "What good news? I love good news!"

"Guess what I found?" Eda reaches into her hair and brings out a shining crystal.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's the crystal we need for the portal spell!"

"Thank you so much!" Luz jumps to hug Eda but Eda hates hugs. "How did you find it?"

"Lilith helped me find it - it's a long story!"

With the space crystal in their hands, all they need is three witches. Luz isn't a real witch and neither is Eda since she lost her powers. So, they have no choice but to turn to Luz's friends. Luz texts Amity, Willow and Gus to come over to help them with the spell.

Amity is the first one to arrive at the Owl House. She gets to the front door and rolls her eyes after noticing Hooty.

"Hoot! Hoot!" Hooty shouts before noticing that it's Amity. "Oh great, it's you!" Hooty says with a frown, "State your name and business."

"It's me! Amity Blight? We've met? I'm here to see Luz the Human," Amity says impatiently.

"What are your intentions with Luz?" Hooty asks as a joke.

"I don't want to kiss her if that's what you're implying," Amity says nervously.

"Hoot!" That's all Hooty says in response despite Amity basically embarrassing herself about her crush in front of him.

"Shut up!" Amity says, blushing. She gets closer to the door. Hooty stretches himself towards Amity. She can't tell if he wants to sniff her or bite her nose off. Amity grunts and her face turns red as she fights him off. Hooty gives in and opens the door.

As soon as Amity enters the house, an excited Luz comes running to give her a strong hug, almost knocking her off balance. Luz's hug is so tight that Amity can't breathe but she also doesn't want to let go. She has visualized a moment like this for days. Her... helpless... in Luz's arms. Is this a dream?

"I'm so glad you came," Luz says as she releases Amity from the hug. "How did you get here so fast?"

"It's not like I've been eagerly waiting for you to text me to invite me over or anything... Am I still talking?" Amity says nervously and turns her head to look at the ceiling to avoid the embarrassment. 

Luz blushes. Amity is so cute when she gets all bubbly. She is especially beautiful today. And she smells really good.

"What's that smell?" King asks.

"It's Amity's perfume," Luz explains and turns to talk to Amity. "It smells really nice. I love that scent."

"It's not like I wore the perfume because I knew you liked it or anything," a nervous Amity trails off. She stands closer to Luz and asks, "Do you want to smell me?"

"What?" 

"What?" Amity asks back in embarrassment. "Who said anything? Am I right?"

"Awkwaaaaard" King says and leaves the room.

To break the awkward silence, Luz holds Amity's hand and guides her to sit on the couch. They take the time to catch up. They haven't really seen each other in a while. Luz has been busy fighting Emperor Belos and trying to open the portal, and Amity has been nursing her injury back at home. So, there's a lot to catch up on. 

"So, Amity," Eda breaks their conversation. "Luz tells me you're a very powerful witch."

"Oh my gosh! Luz talks about me? What does she say? Tell me everything!" Amity says in excitement, forgetting for a second that Luz is sitting right next to her. 

Ignoring Amity's obvious crush on Luz, Eda continues, "She believes you can help us open a portal to the human realm."

"I destroyed it so that Emperor Belos doesn't get his hands on it and destroy my world," Luz adds. "But now, I'm stuck here and I have no way to get back to my mom."

"You're gonna leave me... I mean, us?" Amity worries. 

"I like it here a lot," Luz tells Amity. "I love this place. But I also miss my mom. And she's starting to get worried about me. Will you please help me?"

"If we open the portal, do you promise you'll come back?" 

"Of course!", says Luz. "I just want to know that I have a choice."

"Alright! Let's do this," an energized Amity gets up the couch and reaches for Luz's hands. "Let's hold hands!"

"You mean holding hands for casting spells?" 

"Of course that's what I meant... it's not like I just want to hold hands with you... unless you want to..."

"Amity!" a clueless Luz interjects, "We still have to wait for Gus and Willow. We need at least three full witches."

"Obviously, I knew that!" Amity says and walks into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

Half an hour later, Willow and Gus arrive. Eda goes over the plan of how they should cast the portal spell. 

"Now, this is a forbidden spell," cautions Eda. "It taps into the interdimensional magic which can be very unstable and dangerous. A little mistake and it can go horribly wrong."

"Ah what's the worst that could happen?" asks King.

"The portal could turn into a black hole. The entire universe can collapse into on itself... shall I go on?"

"That sounds dangerous," worries Willow.

"Very!" Luz says. "So, if you guys don't want to take the risk, I understand."

"Danger is my middle name!" Gus brags.

"And it doesn't matter how dangerous it is," Willow comforts Luz. "We're your friends and we'll do anything for you."

"I just want you to be happy," Amity tells Luz.

"Yeah, you deserve the chance to see your mom again," adds Gus.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eda asks for reassurance.

"Yes," Gus and Willow respond in unison.

"Alright kids, form a circle," Eda asks them while she grabs her Owl Staff and the crystal. She attaches the crystal to the wall where they'll open the portal. She signals the kids to hold hands in a circle.

"Yay! Let's hold hands," Amity shouts, grabbing Luz's right hand. "Wow your hand is so soft. I could hold it all day. Has your hand been always this soft?" 

The rest of the gang ignores Amity's bubbling and proceeds to make a circle. Using the Owl staff they're holding together, Eda and Luz draw a spell circle on the wall around the space crystal.

"Now, Luz, clear your mind," Eda begins. "Close your eyes. Focus. Concentrate on your mom. Think about that special bond you share. It's a magical bond. Feel it. Feel the magic. The most powerful magic you can ever imagine. Feel it. Let it flow through your veins. Tap into it."

Together, Luz and Eda use the Owl Staff to tap the crystal at the center of the spell circle. 

The crystal begins to glow, producing a swirling orb of energy. The orb grows bigger and bigger.

"It's working!" shouts Willow.

"I can't believe it actually worked!" exclaims Amity. She smiles and looks at Luz, "I guess the Owl Lady really is a good teacher."

"Of course it's working!" Eda brags, "I'm the Owl Lady, the most powerful witch..."

Suddenly a young, short woman with a long lilac hair walks in through the portal. She is carrying a tablet and an antenna on her hair arm. She doesn't seem surprised or concerned about the people in the Owl House. 

"Entrapta!" a voice calls from the other side of the portal, "you can't just walk in!" 

"I've always wanted to study the energy signature of a portal," Entrapta says to herself, as if she didn't notice the people in the Owl House. She then proceeds to put the antenna inside the swirling portal. "It's the key to cracking quantum physics. Can you just imagine how much scientific data I can collect?" 

Luz and her friends stare at her blankly, stunned.

"Hey Adora, check this out," the voice from the other side says.

"Catra, don't go into the light!" Adora asks.

"But Entrapta..." Catra replies before jumping in through the portal. Adora follows her shortly. Both Catra and Adora assume a fighting position.

"Hey!" Eda shouts at them, "You can't just walk into my house like that!"

"We came as soon as we could," Glimmer teleports into the Owl House with Bow. They too quickly assume a fighting position.

"Oh great, more humans!" Amity says sarcastically, forgetting for a second that she's madly in love with a human.

"Did somebody say Swift Wind?" a flying horse with the horn of a unicorn flies into the house as well.

Luz's jaw drops.

"I didn't know you have talking horses on Earth," Willow says.

"We don't!" Luz exclaims. "That's not Earth! Quick! Close the portal!" The gang breaks the circle as Luz and Eda drop the Owl Staff. 

The magical space crystal falls into the portal just before it closes.

"Who are you people?" asks Glimmer. "And why are you trying to breach into my kingdom?" She teleports closer to Eda and starts generating an energy bowl, with a threatening look on her face.

"That's a lot of magic," Eda says, "You must be in the Emperor's Coven. Did he send you here?"

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Adora says.

"Like you expect us to trust the bad guys," Gus says.

"You're the bad guys," Bow fights back. "And we're gonna stop you! Like we stopped the Horde." 

"Attack!" Glimmer commands her squad.

Amity casts a barrier spell to block them but Glimmer quickly teleports away and breaks the magic barrier.

Catra jumps at Amity but Luz quickly casts an ice pillar spell on her sending her all the way to the ceiling.

Realizing that this is getting serious, Adora decides to pull the ultimate trick.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" Adora shouts. 

"For the honor of what-now?" Eda asks, half-scared, half-confused.

Suddenly, a bright golden light radiates from Adora's body as she transforms into She-ra, an eight-foot princess with a sword.

"Holy shit!" Amity cusses.


	2. for the honor of gay skull

She-Ra stands tall in a bright, golden glow, illuminating the Owl House. While everyone else is shaking with fear, Luz and Amity are surprisingly overawed with admiration. She-Ra reminds them of one of their favorite characters from _The Good Witch Azura_. To say they're bedazzled is an understatement. They are in the presence of a goddess. They want to bow down and adore her, worship her. They want to be her.

"Can you two stop drooling over the enemy?" a frustrated Willow interrupts their fangirl moment. She then reaches into her pocket for a willow seed. She quickly casts a plant spell, turning it into a giant willow tree. She directs the tree branches to attack She-Ra and tie her up.

"That's cute," laughs Glimmer. "You should meet my friend Perfuma." 

She-Ra isn't threatened by Willow's spell. She just flexes a little and the branches shatter into pieces, setting her free. She then transforms her sword into a hot rod, ready to attack. Willow screams and runs towards Eda. Trembling in fear, Gus freezes and pees his pants.

"Please just take me and don't hurt the kids," Eda surrenders, signaling Luz and her friends to stand behind her.

The desperation and look of fear in their eyes convinces Bow that they are not really a threat. He motions his friends to retreat, "It's just a bunch of kids and their grandma."

"Hey," Eda sounds offended. "Who are you calling grandma?" Everyone breaks into laughter.

She-Ra takes a deep breath and transforms back into Adora. She apologizes for almost attacking them. Luz and Eda explain that it was all a misunderstanding. All they wanted was to open a portal to the human realm to help Luz see her mother again. But apparently, they opened the portal to the wrong dimension. It happens.

As an act of kindness, Glimmer teleports the mess from Willow's tree out of the house. She also teleports Luz's ice pillar out of the house, setting Catra free. "Finally," Catra thanks Glimmer. She starts rubbing her butt to warm it up after being stuck in that ice pillar.

"You could have destroyed my kingdom," Glimmer says upon returning. "Hasn't anyone told you how dangerous interdimensional portals can be?"

"Eh! Who cares?" King brushes it off, "We eat danger for breakfast in this house." 

"Oh my God!" Glimmer gets frustrated, "You still don't get it!" She then storms off. Bow follows her to make sure she's okay.

"What's up with that one?" asks Eda.

Adora explains that they've had bad luck with portals. She reveals that Glimmer's mother sacrificed herself to close a portal that was consuming everything in Etheria, causing their reality to collapse in on itself.

Eda apologizes, "I had no idea." She goes after Glimmer to offer her condolences and clear things up. The room falls into a dead silence. King leaves because he can't handle tense situations. Catra starts throwing a bouncing ball at the wall.

"Wait, did she say 'MY kingdom'?" Gus breaks the silence, referring to Glimmer. "Who are you guys?"

"Oh yeah, that's Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon," Adora begins the introductions. "And that's her boyfriend, Bow... and that's my girlfriend, Catra. Oh and I'm Adora."

"Adora? More like adorableeee!!!" Luz loses her cool. After the moment of embarrassment has passed, she introduces her friends to Adora and Catra. When she gets to Amity, she says, "and that's my...," then pauses, trying to figure out the right word. 

Amity's heart starts racing, wondering, 'Oh my gosh, is she gonna call me her girlfriend?' 

"And that's my... Amity," Luz finishes. 'My Amity? Really?' She questions her own choice of words. Amity is a little disappointed but then again, her relationship with Luz only exists in her own mind.

"Aaaaaaah!" a high pitched scream is heard from the kitchen. "Save me from this monster!"

"King?" Luz calls out and runs into the kitchen. Everyone follows. They find Swift Wind is trying to show affection to King by licking him. 

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" King cries out. Everyone starts laughing but King doesn't think it's funny. 

"Ahem," Swift Wind clears his throat. "So is no one surprised that I'm a talking horse?" 

"Nah," Willow brushes off.

"Not really," Gus shakes his head.

"This is The Boiling Isles," says Amity. "We've seen weirder. You're not special."

Swift Wind is disappointed that no one seems to pay much attention to him anymore. He would do anything to go back to the days when everyone would be shocked that he's a talking horse. Luz notices the sadness on his face and decides to introduce him to Hooty. It's like she knew exactly what he needed. Swift Wind is so thrilled to meet Hooty that he takes his tongue out and starts licking Hooty's face with affection, slobbering saliva all over.

Amity notices them and chuckles. It's time that annoying doorbell demon got the taste of his own medicine. 

"It's a hoot!" Hooty doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he invites Swift Wind for a tea party. He's so desperate for companionship he would put up with anything. Go figure.

After clearing things with Glimmer, Eda gathers everyone in the living room and once again apologizes to the Bright Moon squad for the portal. Magic can be unpredictable, they understand. Nonetheless, they agree to reopen the portal again because it's their only way home. As long as the Owl House gang casts the spell exactly as they did before, it should open the portal to Bright Moon. It's their only option.

"Wasn't there another one of you?" Willow asks. "The one with the hair?"

"Entrapta!", Adora remembers. She's the reason they came through the portal in the first place. "Where did she go?"

"Classic Entrapta," Catra chuckles. "No one can really keep track of her."

"She's probably just wandering around the house mumbling about science," Glimmer adds. She is not wrong.

"Alright, Best Friends Squad," Bow calls out. "Let's look for Entrapta and get out of this place!"

Catra lazily reaches out for Adora to grab her hand and help her get off the couch. 

Amity imitates Catra and reaches for Luz's hand. Luz complies. They walk upstairs together to help search for Entrapta. After looking around for a while, Luz and Amity find their way into the attic. It is dark and cold, and a little bit scary. 

"Wow," Amity says softly and nervously, "Look at us... you... me... in the same room... together... alone... just the two of us...," 

"Yeah," Luz says absent-mindedly. 

Amity continues, "you know... where anything can happen..." She gives up after realizing that Luz is still clueless and won't take the hint. She starts rubbing her hands together because it's getting really cold. There's a cold breeze blowing in through the open window. It causes something to fall. "Aaaaaaaah!" Amity screams and jumps into Luz's arms.

"Whoop!" Luz stumbles a little but manages to hold Amity in her arms like a baby.

"Oh wow! You're so strong."

"I am the mighty Luz the Human," she says in a horrible deep voice imitation. Amity chuckles. Luz loves to watch Amity laugh. She's so cute and adorable, the way her cheeks fold backwards....

"Maybe we should stay like this a little longer," Amity suggests.

"Yes, you know, to keep each other warm," Luz convinces herself.

"Obviously," Amity blushes and looks up into Luz's eyes. Luz looks back at her and for a moment they're both lost in each other's eyes. Luz can feel Amity's heart beating like a drum. Her heart starts racing as well. 'Is this really happening?' Amity wonders.

"Experiment success!" Entrapta shouts, interrupting Luz and Amity's cute little romantic moment. Luz gets startled, dropping Amity to the floor. Entrapta continues, "This is an incredible amount of data!" 

Luz looks up, "Were you hanging down the ceiling this whole time?"

"Of course," Entrapta begins to climb down using her hair as limbs. She's still carrying her tablet. "This house has a unique energy signature like I've never seen before, and the attic is the best place to get the most optimal signal."

"Everyone is looking for you," Amity says as she dusts herself up.

"Alright, lovebirds, let's go. I need to finish plotting this data," Entrapta says and leads the way.

Amity and Luz look at each other's eyes, pause for a moment, then break into laughter, "Lovebirds?" They say in unison. Did Entrapta think they were making out? Why would she say such a thing. Oh well. The girls then run after Entrapta so that she doesn't get out of their sight.

Back in the living room, Adora and her squad say goodbyes to the Owl House gang.

All they need now is the space crystal but they can't seem to find it anywhere. Eda starts looking around. Luz and her friends join the search. No luck. 

"Where could it be?" Eda panics.

"Got it!" Entrapta shouts from the door. She's poking wires inside Hooty while typing something on her tablet with her hair.

"You found the crystal?" asks Luz.

"I was saying I cracked the chemical formula of Hooty's genetic makeup that gives him the ability to generate new cells in an instant. This is a very impressive scientific breakthrough if you -"

"Did you see the crystal or not?" Catra interrupts impatiently.

"You mean the glowing one?" asks Entrapta. 

"Yeah?" Everyone says in excitement and a sunshine of hope. Finally.

"Oh it fell into the portal just before the portal closed? It's either on the other side or stuck in the portal," Entrapta reveals but doesn't seem concerned at all.

"What?" Glimmer and Bow shout in unison.

Eda slowly walks back to stand by the couch, despirited. She feels helpless because without the crystal they can't open the portal. And the space crystal is so rare it could take them days, if they ever find it. She looks down and rests her chin on the palm of her hand. Luz stands by her side with her hopeless optimism.

"So, in other words we're stuck here?" asks Adora.

"Great," Catra murmurs sarcastically, "That's just... great!" 

Everyone panics and starts pacing around the room. They go on like this for a while.

It's getting late and dark outside. It's too dangerous to go looking for another crystal for the portal. It can wait until morning. In the meantime, Eda prepares dinner and asks Adora and her friends to spend the night.

"I love sleepovers," Glimmer readily accepts the offer, but deep down she is worried about leaving Bright Moon unprotected.

"Yay!" Luz throws her hands up in the air, "A sleepover at The Owl House!"

Luz has always wanted to have a sleepover but she never really had any close friends back on Earth. Most kids her age didn't get her. They called her a weirdo. 

She asks her friends to stay as well, but Willow and Gus decline because they have to get up early in the morning for school.

"Luz, don't you go to school too?" wonders Adora.

"Oh that one," Eda says with pride. "She's a rebel! She's currently banned from school for going against Emperor Belos. Oh I'm so proud of my baby." She turns to Amity and asks, "What about you Amity?"

"I want to sleep here with Luz," mumbles Amity.

"What was that?"

Amity attempts to speak up, "I guess I can skip school tomorrow to help my... to help Luz." 

"But Amity," Willow intervenes, "you love school. You've never missed a single day of school in your life. You're the top student - " 

"I can be a rebel too!" Amity gets defensive. Calling herself a rebel somehow makes her feel closer to Luz. Furthermore, she's been dreaming about a sleepover with Luz for days. This is her chance. She's not just going to let it slip away because of some stupid school perfect attendance record. "Besides," Amity continues, "I work harder than anyone else there and no one seems to appreciate my hard work."

"Tell me about it," Catra relates. "I put in all the work. I was basically running the entire Horde operation, and did Shadow Weaver or Hordak appreciate me? No. No one cares about me!" Catra raises her voice. Adora runs her fingers on Catra's back, which calms her down.

"You worked for the Horde?" Luz is genuinely confused, "I thought you said the Horde were the bad guys?" 

"Yes, they were," confirms Bow. "It's a long story. We'll tell you all about it during the sleepover."

After dinner, Gus and Willow say their goodbyes. Amity moves to sit next to Luz. "I guess it's just you and me tonight," she says softly before realizing how weird that sounded. Luckily, Luz doesn't hear her.

"Hey Adora," Luz calls out, "Can you do that thing where you turn into a glowing goddess?"

"Her name is She-Ra, the Princess of Power," Adora explains. "And, sure!"

"Yay!" Luz jumps in excitement. "I can't wait to touch her sword!"

"You're such a nerd," Amity pokes her. 

"So are you," Luz playfully pushes Amity's shoulder. They both laugh and then get up to clear the table.

Glimmer and Bow help Eda clean up in the kitchen. King was supposed to help but he goes to sleep early because he ate too much and now he's constipated. Nobody knows where Entrapta is but they don't have time for that.

Catra pulls Adora into the living room for some alone time before it gets crowded. 

"Hey Adora," she holds her hand. "Have you ever wondered how it feels to kiss in another dimension."

"Can't say that I have, but I am intrigued," Adora says playfully. She then turns to face Catra and pulls her closer, putting both her arms over Catra's shoulders. Catra does the same. They lean in to kiss but just before their lips touch, they're interrupted by Luz and Amity.

"So close!" Catra complains softly.

"We were just dancing," Adora tries to explain, but she is a terrible liar. "That's why we were in this dancing position. You know, like dancing to a slow song, which can be easily mistaken for a kiss-" 

Amity can tell Adora is lying but she doesn't mind. She just wishes that she had the confidence to tell Luz how she feels about her. And then, maybe, just maybe, they could hold each other like Adora and Catra. Oh poor little gay Amity.

"Can we see it now?" Luz interrupts Amity's train of thoughts by asking Adora to show them how she turns into She-Ra. While Adora is getting ready, Luz and Amity start acting out how Adora transforms.

"For the honor of Gay Skull", Amity shouts.

"Did you just say 'gay' skull?" chuckles Catra.

"No...," Amity denies and then starts bubbling, "I didn't say gay! Why would I say gay? It's not like I was having gay thoughts or anything," she turns to Adora and asks, "Can you do it for us? Phew!" 

"For the honor of Grayskull!" Adora says, transforming into She-Ra, rendering Luz and Amity, once again, speechless.

"Woah," Luz remembers how to talk. "Can I touch your hair?"

"Can I touch your sword?" Amity asks.

"Yes, but be careful!" She-Ra carefully gives the sword to Amity.

Amity lifts it up and says, "For the honor of Grayskull!" Nothing happens.

"Don't you mean 'for the honor of gay skull'?" Catra teases. Luz and She-Ra start laughing. This causes Amity's cheeks to start turning red. Luz calms her down by putting her arm around her shoulder. She then takes the sword from Amity and makes her futile attempt to transform into She-Ra. Worth the shot.

Luz and Amity continue to play with She-Ra's sword for a while. They even grab Eda's Owl Staff so that they can reenact some of their favorite battles from _The Good Witch Azura_. Amity unleashes her full geeky self in front of Luz, and for the first time she feels liberated. They are having the most fun of their lives. It's magical. Amity wishes this moment would last forever. Luz wishes this could turn into a reality.

The two nerdy lovebirds play with She-Ra's sword for several more minutes until they get all sweaty and slippery. Luz accidentally trips and falls over Amity. They both freeze in the moment. Luz tries to get up but it's like there's this magical energy pulling her towards Amity. 

"Hi Luz," Amity manages to say after catching her breath.

"Hi Mittens," that's all Luz can say back. Usually she would correct herself but she can't process words. They just stare at each other as if they've forgotten words. They start breathing heavily, with their hearts beating like two drums in harmony.

"Awww, look at them," says She-Ra pointing at Luz and Amity. 

"Young love," adds Catra. "So innocent".

"Is it just me or do they remind you of-"

"Young us?"

"Did I hear somebody fall?" Eda interrupts the moment. At that point, She-Ra takes back her sword and transforms back into Adora.

Amity and Luz are left exhausted, sweating. "I'm sweating," Luz states the obvious.

"I like how you smell when you sweat," Amity says then tries to correct herself, "Whaaaat? Who said that? I didn't hear anything."

"You're such a weirdo," Luz teases. Amity doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Luz then continues, "We're all weirdos. So, do you wanna hit the shower?" 

"Together?"

"I mean..."

"Don't worry," Eda tries to help, "You don't need to share the shower. There are three bathrooms in the owl house!"

"Thaaanks!" Amity whispers sarcastically to herself. Luz, who is still lying on top of her, hears it and just laughs it off. She then slowly gets off of Amity. They both go to shower separately, ready for the sleepover.

Eda lays out mattresses on the living room floor for the girls. Bow seems fine sleeping on the couch. Amity calls dibs to sleep next to Luz. Glimmer takes the middle spot. Catra and Adora take the other side.

As promised, Adora and her friends start telling Luz and Amity about their adventures fighting the Horde. Amity starts crying after hearing how Catra struggled, all alone with no friends by her side. She relates to Catra's loneliness more than anyone can imagine. She rests her head on Luz's lap for comfort and wipes her tears with Luz's shirt. Luz starts playing with her hair until she falls asleep. Amity usually sleeps early because her family has strict bedtimes. She also likes to get enough sleep so that she can get to school early and refreshed. She can be such a nerd sometimes. 

Luz likes how it feels with Amity on her lap, but she needs to get up to pee. After holding it for a while, she slowly and carefully moves Amity's sleepy head to lie on a pillow instead. She then leaves for the bathroom.

A few moments later, Amity starts laughing in her sleep. "Oh Luz, that tickles," she says in her sleep. Adora and her friends look at her and think it's adorable. 

Luz returns from the bathroom and notices they're acting weird. Something must have happened while she was gone. She ignores them and asks Glimmer and Catra to continue with their story about their time being held prisoners by Horde Prime. 

"Wow," Luz says after hearing all the stories. She turns to Adora, "You and Catra are just like my favorite character, Azura who eventually befriends her enemy. You're just like Amity and I... enemies to... friends."

"Don't you mean enemies to lovers?" asks Adora.

"Whaaaaaat?" Luz brushes it off, "Amity and I are just friends. I think." She thinks for a second but decides to change the subject altogether, "Anyway, goodnight!" 

Early the next morning, Amity is the first one to wake up. She notices Adora spooning Catra. So, she squeezes in towards Luz and puts Luz's sleepy arm over her body, just like Adora's. She takes a deep breath and tries to fall back to sleep but all she can think about is how she's literally sleeping with Luz.

Catra wakes up and turns to face Adora. She rests her leg on top of Adora and brings her arms around Adria's neck. She then leans in to kiss her. Despite being asleep, Adora kisses Catra back. It's like a natural reflex. This makes Amity feel things she's never felt before. She feels tempted to turn and do the same with Luz. 

Unable to take it anymore, Amity turns to face Luz and puts her leg above her butt. She closes her eyes and decides to just enjoy the moment by pretending to be asleep. She likes how Luz's sleepy breath feels over her face. Eventually, Luz wakes up and notices Amity. She chooses not to do anything about it and instead pretends to be asleep as well.

"It's like I'm surrounded by a bunch of horny sapphics!" Glimmer mumbles to herself after waking up and noticing what's going on around her. She gets up and goes to the bathroom. Bow is still snoring. 

The girls remain on the mattresses with their legs intertwined until King comes into the living room singing off key.

Amity fakes a yawn to make it look like she was really asleep, "It's morning already?" She makes contact with Luz and smiles before taking her leg off Luz's butt, "Sorry about that!"

"It's okay," Luz replies. "I'm going to get even," Luz smirks and then puts her leg on Amity's butt in the name of revenge.

"Oh my god," Amity quivers in pleasure before suddenly letting out a squeak, "Eeeeeee!" She gets embarrassed and runs out of the living room. She locks herself in the bathroom for about an hour. She returns just in time for breakfast.

After breakfast, the gang splits into three teams to look for the crystal they need to open the portal. Not only is the crystal rare to find, but even if they find it, they can't afford it. They will have to steal it, which makes this a very dangerous mission.

The first team consists of Catra, Amity and Entrapta. Their mission is to sneak into the Emperor's Castle to look for the crystal. The castle has a lot of ancient relics. So, there's a good chance they will find the crystal there. 

Without wasting any time, the team embarks on their journey to the Castle. Upon arrival, Amity leads the team to one of the back entrances which is not usually heavily guarded. Catra quickly jumps on the two masked guards and subdues them with ease. They inconspicuously walk into the atrium and hide behind the staircase. They agree to stay put until it's clear to move.

"Oooh! A giant portal! Whoooh!" Entrapta shouts after noticing the giant portal that the Emperor is building. Amity and Catra ask her to keep it down to avoid drawing any attention. A few seconds later, they spot Entrapta walking towards the portal.

"Pssst," Catra and Amity whisper-shout, "Entrapta!" They hope she will hear them and return before she's caught.

Suddenly, there are heavy footsteps coming their way.

"Well, well, well," a powerful, intimidating voice interrupts their whispering. "Look what we have here," a giant figure says as it casts a shadow over Catra and Amity.

"Please tell me that's not Emperor Belos," Catra crosses her fingers. Amity shakes her head and begins to tremble in fear and sadness. Their mission has been compromised. 

And just like that, Catra and Amity are captured and thrown into a holding cell in the dungeon.


	3. do you wanna make a baby?

There is an ominous mood in the Emperor's Castle. Loud footsteps can be heard on the expansive corridors. The Emperor's Coven are preparing a petrification ceremony for some unlucky wild witch. She is accused of committing a heinous crime - she combined two spells to save her cat from being devoured by a fire-breathing dragon. And for that, she must suffer the ultimate consequence. She has been crying and blowing her nose all morning.

Next to her cell are Catra and Amity Blight. They've been accused of breaking into the castle and conspiring against the Emperor. Amity hasn't stopped fidgeting and crying ever since they got apprehended. She is not a criminal. She has never even been sent to detention. She is a good girl. She is the top student in her class. She has been aspiring to join the Emperor's Coven for as long as she can remember. But now, here she is, arrested like a common criminal, confined in a cage. She is pacing left and right.

"Would you keep it down?" Catra, on the other hand, seems surprisingly relaxed.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" Amity asks. "We're going to be executed!"

"Relax," Catra seems unbothered, "I've been in situations like this dozens of times. Sometimes, on the other side. So, I know all the tricks. We'll get out of here soon," Catra reassures.

A few minutes later, three people approach their cage. "Lilith?" Amity recognizes one of them. "What are you doing here? I thought you rebelled against the Emperor and got kicked out of his coven." 

Lilith declines to respond. Instead, she motions the other enforcers accompanying her to put Catra and Amity on leashes and take them to the Emperor's chamber, the throne room. Despite Lilith's best efforts to avoid her questions, Amity is relentless. So, Lilith gives in and explains, "My sister needed help finding a space crystal. I knew I could find one here but I couldn't get to the room it was kept until I pledged my allegiance to the Emperor. He made me seal an everlasting oath to serve him." 

"Oh!" Amity gasps. She understands the gravity of an everlasting oath.

"Eda can never know about this," Lilith threatens. "I did this for her. I just couldn't let my sister down again. I hope the crystal was worth it."

"You mean the crystal we lost?" asks Catra.

"You what?" Lilith raises her voice in anger and disappointment. "You lost the crystal after I sold my soul to get it? Oh! You deserve what's coming your way!" 

"Please let us go," begs Amity. "We have never committed any-"

"Like I said, I only serve to enforce the Emperor's will now. So, move it!" At that point, Lilith stops engaging with them. She quietly guides them into the Emperor's chamber. She stands by the door.

Emperor Belos is seated on the throne facing the other direction. There's a tiny, weird-looking creature sitting on a bannister. It's the emperor's assistant, Kikimora. "Kneel before the mighty Emperor Belos," orders Kikimora. Amity complies. 

"No offense, whatever you are," Catra addresses Kikimora, "but I'm not taking orders from a tiny, insignificant rodent demon like you." Kikimora growls. Catra purrs. They have a stand-off for about a minute. "Look, Emperor guy," Catra attempts to plead her case, "This is all a misunderstanding. We're on your side."

"We are?" a confused Amity asks softly.

"Yes, we are! Just follow my lead," Catra shushes her. She turns back to face the Emperor. "For all you know we could be useful to you!"

"I have heard quite enough!" Emperor Belos shouts with a thunder in his voice before making a dramatic turn to face them. Amity screeches and clings on to Catra's tail. "Who are you that you dare break into my Castle? The Titan is displeased with your actions and for that, you must die through the most atrocious-"

"Before you kill us, hear me out," Catra interrupts, which infuriates the Emperor. He signals the guards to take them out, but Catra persists. "We know about the portal you're building. And my friend, Entrapta is a genius. She can-"

"Did you say Entrapta?" Belos is intrigued, ordering the guards to let Catra speak. It turns out that Entrapta found her way to where the portal is being built. Unable to resist science, she started showing them what to do. Within a few minutes, she was in charge of the portal. "She has been quite resourceful. And thanks to her, we are closer than ever before to completing the portal." He then pauses and asks Catra, "But why do I need you two miscreants?" 

Catra stands up in confidence and says, "Because I have led armies to victory. Under my leadership, the Horde brought an entire planet to its knees. So, trust me, you're going to need me on your side. You know, if you want to win."

The emperor is impressed. He then turns to Amity who mumbles her name in fear. He recognizes the name, "Ms. Blight, I presume. I have to say, I am quite disappointed in you. Lilith spoke so highly of you. It's a shame, really, that I have to kill such a promising young witch."

"Um," Amity stares blankly into space, unsure what to offer.

"How about she brings you Luz the Human?" Lilith proposes. "They go to the same school. It shouldn't be that hard."

"I can't capture Luz," Amity cries. "She's my-"

"Nemesis," Catra completes the sentence to save Amity. "They're nemeses, so Luz will see it coming. Which is why Amity will lure Luz by capturing her friends, Willow and Gus."

"I will?" Amity doesn't know where Catra is going with this. She's starting to wonder if she can really trust Catra. Catra gives her a look to remind her that this is the only way to stay alive. So she faces the Emperor and confirms, "I will!"

"Then it is settled," Emperor Belos rises from his seat. "You will bring me Luz's friends by sundown, or forfeit your life!" Amity starts shaking in fear, but the Emperor doesn't care. He orders Lilith to drive Catra and Amity to kidnap Willow and Gus.

On their way to Hexside school, Amity is angry at Catra for agreeing to work for the Emperor so easily, "Are we really doing this?" she wonders. Catra explains that she knows how people like Belos think. Resisting would have made it worse. She is only doing this to buy them some time as they wait for Adora, Luz and their friends to come rescue them. 

"Phew!" Amity sighs in relief, "For a second back there I was worried you had really turned evil. I heard the stories." Catra purrs. Amity then continues, "This better work because I can't afford to lose Luz as my-"

"Your girlfriend?" Catra finishes Amity's sentence. "Don't worry, this will all be over soon and you will be smooching in no time."

"You think so?" Amity asks with a smile, before realizing what she just admitted, "Wait, Luz is _not_ my girlfriend," she denies but Catra gives her the look. "Was I that obvious?"

"Dude, you were practically drooling all over her. I think it's cute."

Amity feels embarrassed but somehow pleased at the same time, "It's just a stupid crush. It's like she doesn't even know I exist. What if she doesn't even like me back?"

"Trust me, she likes you. Anyone can tell. Why don't you just make the first move and tell her how you feel?" 

"Did you tell Adora when you realized you had feelings for her?" 

"Oh please," Catra regrets. "Adora and I bottled up our feelings and expressed them by beating each other senselessly for years. Oh good times," she chuckles. 

Catra and Amity spend the rest of their trip bonding over their hopeless romantic misadventures. They arrive at Hexside right before the lunch hour. They go to hide in the bathroom but are shocked to find Boscha in there, skipping class. She is writing _"Skara is a Biich"_ on the tattlewall with a pink marker. The handwriting, the color used and the horrible spelling look a lot similar to the one from last week that said, _"Amity is a Laysbian."_

"Whatcha doin'?" Amity sneaks up on her.

"Aah!" Boscha jumps, "Geez, Amity! You scared me!" Realizing that she's been busted trashing her best friend on the tattle wall, Boscha begs, "Please, you can't tell anyone about this!" 

"I won't," Amity says with an evil smile, "...for a price." As a Blight, Amity has learned never to pass up a blackmail opportunity.

Boscha agrees to the terms of Amity's blackmail. She goes to Gus and Willow's classes and lies to their respective teachers that Principal Bump wants to see them. On their way to the Principal's office, Willow and Gus are suddenly ambushed and blinded with brown sacks being thrown over their heads. To avoid having to answer uncomfortable questions, Amity and Catra agree to only communicate in whispers so that Gus and Willow have no clue who the kidnappers are.

"We're being kidnapped!" Gus shouts as Catra and Amity drag them into the vehicle on the street where Lilith is waiting. 

"Somebody help!" Willow screams for help but no one seems to hear or care. Oh well.

Meanwhile, Adora and Luz are at the Knee Island looking for the space crystal. Eda believes they could find one there because the island is filled with natural magic. While the girls are turning over the icy rocks looking for the crystal, Swift Wind is scavenging for food. He comes across something that looks like a huge snow-covered rock and starts licking it, but he inadvertently awakens a Slitherbeast. After seeing how scary the beast is, Swift Wind gets scared and flies away, leaving the beast to chase after Luz and Adora.

"Fear not! Luzura will save you!" Luz shouts, putting her fist up and letting her cape blow in the wind like a superhero.

"Who?" Adora is confused.

"Me. I am Luzura!" she brags. "The most powerful witch on... whoop-!" She trips and falls.

"You're so funny," Adora chuckles and grabs Luz's hand to help her escape. They run to hide together behind a rock. "I'm sure we've lost the beast," Adora says after a while. Luz motions her to stay put but she gets up anyway, "See? Nothing to worry about!" She says just before the Slitherbeast grabs her from behind, "Aaaaaah!"

"Adora nooo!" Luz squeals. She remains optimistic because she has defeated a Slitherbeast before. However, Luz struggles to balance between running to save Adora and drawing a spell circle. She's too nervous and worried to concentrate.

Little does she know that Adora doesn't need saving, "For the honor of Grayskull!" Adora transforms into She-Ra, freeing herself from the Slitherbeast. She thrusts her sword into the ground, unleashing her power. The energy scatters everything within a hundred feet radius, throwing the Slitherbeast into the nearby ocean. 

"That was...wow!" Luz manages. She's speechless, looking at what She-Ra did to the ground. It's like it was hit by a cyclone. This is her first time seeing She-Ra in action. The fangirl in her has been awakened. She spends the next one hour talking about that moment and asking Adora everything about She-Ra.

Adora and Luz's search for the space crystal is cut short when a dangerous snowstorm starts blowing. With Swift Wind gone, they have no safe way to get back to the Owl House before the storm strikes. Luz suggests sheltering in the Blights' family cabin until the storm passes. 

The Blight cabin is freezing. Adora and Luz are shivering and rubbing their shoulders and feet to generate warmth. After a while, Luz gets an idea, "Maybe, I can use a spell to light a fire... I just need to learn the spell first," her confidence drops.

"Yay," Adora says sarcastically, "I'm so glad we're not totally hopeless." She watches as Luz lies on the ground, clamoring to listen to the island. Adora doesn't think it will work but finds Luz's optimism to be quite admirable. To her surprise, Luz actually channels the island's magic and learns a fire spell. She ignites the camp firewood in the fireplace. Adora is impressed, "You're really resourceful, Luz the Human!"

Luz is jovial to hear her new idol praise her like that. As they warm up, Luz starts asking Adora more questions about She-Ra and Catra. "How does it feel to turn your mortal nemesis into your best friend?"

"It's magical," replies Adora. "Wait, did you say 'best friend'? You know Catra and I are a couple, right?"

"A couple of besties!"

"Huh?" Adora doesn't know what to make of Luz's response. Is Luz so clueless?

"I'm just messing with you," Luz laughs as she gets up to add more firewood into the fire. "I know she's your girlfriend. So, how did you know she was the one?"

"It's hard to explain," says Adora. "Catra and I just have this special bond. It has always been there even when we were growing up. We're soulmates. Just like you and Amity."

"Amity?" Luz asks as if she's shocked. "Ah!" she screams as she trips on a firewood and falls on her face. She quickly gets up, wipes her face and then leans in, looking directly at Adora, "Amity? Amity and I are just friends. Wait, do you think she likes me like that?"

"You're kidding, right? That girl has her crush on you written all over her face. Haven't you noticed how weird she acts around you? And how she gets all nervous and starts bubbling?"

Luz scratches her chin," "Uh, I thought that was just Amity being Amity."

"Nope, it's a crush. She's crazy over you. You didn't hear this from me but last night, she was saying your name in her sleep."

"Really? But she's so pretty and amazing and such a powerful witch. Why would she even want me, a mere human?"

"Because you're amazing, silly," Adora says. "And Amity can see that. Now go get your girl!" She then pauses and thinks for a second, "unless you don't feel the same way."

"I've never really thought about it. We've had some really intense, almost romantic moments, but I didn't think it could actually happen. So, you think Amity really _like_ likes me?"

"Yesss, but if you don't believe me, there's only one way to find out," Adora encourages Luz to ask Amity out the next time they meet. They spend the next two hours talking about Amity and Catra. 

By the time the storm clears, it's too late to continue the search. Adora uses her connection to Swift Wind to ask him to come back for them. They fly back to the Owl House, hoping that one of the other teams had better luck.

Back at the Owl House, Adora and Luz find Glimmer banging at the bathroom door. They hear something growling in Eda's bedroom. Luz suspects that Eda has turned into the Owl Beast. They want to go check on her but they are interrupted by Glimmer.

"Do you wanna make a baby?" Glimmer asks Adora seductively.

"What?" Adora is baffled as Glimmer comes closer to her with sexy eyes and smacks her butt. She freaks out and calls for Bow who is hiding in the bathroom, "What's going on here?" 

Speaking through the bathroom wall, Bow explains what happened:

It all started that morning when Glimmer, Bow and Eda went to look for the space crystal. They decided to take a shortcut and check with Tibbles, the con-artist. Sure he's a con-artist, but sometimes he manages to get his hands on rare magical items. So, it was worthy checking. 

"I know just what you need," said Tibbles. "I can give you the crystal. All you have to do is provide me with a two month-supply of human collectibles."

"Wow, that's easier than I thought," Eda agreed and took the blue glowing crystal from Tibbles hands. It was wrapped in a plastic bag.

Upon reaching home, Eda and Glimmer took out the crystal from the plastic bag. It was perfect... until the blue glow turned ominous red and zapped both of them. The dark magic from the crystal turned Eda into the Owl Beast and blocked Glimmer's magic powers. King suggested using the elixir to save Eda but it didn't work. So, Bow locked up the Owl Beast in her bedroom. 

When Bow returned back to the living room, he found Glimmer acting weird. "Do you wanna make a baby?" she asked. At first, Bow didn't know what to make of it because they had agreed to wait until marriage. He assumed Glimmer just wanted to make out because they finally had some alone time. So, he kissed her. She kissed back with a hungry passion. 

After making out passionately for thirty seven minutes straight, Glimmer pushed Bow to the couch and began to unbutton his shirt. She had more passion than ever before. She made eye contact with Bow and once again asked, "Do you wanna make a baby?" Her eyes were glowing red. This is the moment Bow realized that Glimmer wasn't being herself. The crystal must have done something to her. So, he did what a good boyfriend would do - he ran. Glimmer started chasing after him and has been doing it all day. 

And that is why Bow has been hiding in the bathroom for hours.

"Do you wanna make a baby?" Glimmer turns to Luz.

"Umm... How long is this going to last?" Luz freaks out. She runs towards Adora for protection. Adora asks Bow to come out and suggests locking Glimmer in the bathroom instead - something Bow should have thought of hours ago. 

Hooty swallows the crystal to throw it outside but it turns him more whiny and needy than usual, "Nobody is leaving this house," he says. "You're all gonna stay here and we'll be friends! Hoot! Hoot!" He invites them for a tea party but when King refuses to comply, Hooty swallows him.

Adora, Luz and Bow sit in the dining room in silence, pondering everything that just went wrong. They are trying to ignore Glimmer and the Owl Beast's banging. They don't know when or if the effects of the evil crystal will wear off. To make matters worse, they still haven't heard from Catra, Amity and Entrapta. As the hours go by, they get more worried that Catra and Amity could be in trouble. They want to go rescue them but evil Hooty has locked the Owl House down. It's getting late anyway.

The next morning, Glimmer and Eda are back to themselves. Hooty seems fine too. He spits King out, covered in demon guts. Glimmer says she doesn't remember anything she did while under the evil crystal spell but the truth is, she's just embarrassed. 

"Oh Tibbles," says Eda as she reaches for coffee, "You may have bested me this time."

"Looks like instead of the space crystal, he gave you the 'spaz' crystal," laughs Luz. "Get it?" Nobody seems to appreciate Luz word play, except Adora.

Catra and Amity are still nowhere to be found. The gang starts planning to storm the Emperor's Castle and rescue their friends. Since they need as much help as they could get, Luz calls Gus and Willow for reinforcement but they don't respond. She tries to call other Hexside students to see if they know where Willow and Gus are but no one seems to know. Out of options, Luz calls the last person she'd ever think to call for help...

"Ugh," Boscha rolls her eyes after accepting Luz's video request. She's in the bathroom applying mascara on her three eyes.

"Boschaaaa! Boscha, my man," Luz tries to sound cool but she's horrible at it, "how's it hanging?"

"What do you want, Human?" Boscha is seemingly getting annoyed and impatient.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen Gus and Willow, would you?" Luz reaches for a glass of orange juice.

"Oh those dweebs? They got kidnapped yesterday by Amity and some cat chick-"

"What???" Luz spits out the orange juice in her mouth. "You knew they got kidnapped and you didn't bother to tell anyone?"

"Why do I care?" 

"Because-"

"Bye, Loozer," Boscha hangs up.


	4. because i love you, silly

Luz takes a deep breath but it doesn't seem to calm her down. Her brain is running about a million miles an hour. She struggles to amass courage to tell everyone what she just learned from Boscha. "Catra and Amity have turned against us and are working for Emperor Belos," she reveals. Everyone goes into dead silence in disbelief. "And it gets worse," Luz takes another deep, painful breath, "They have kidnapped Willow and Gus!"

"Classic Catra," mutters Glimmer, "I should have seen this coming."

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation," Adora jumps in to defend her girlfriend, "There's no way Catra..."

"Face it Adora," Bow interjects to reason with her. "This is Catra we're talking about. I mean, she worked for the evil Horde for years."

"I agree with Adora," Luz chimes in. "I know Amity and she would never-"

"Well... Amity has been trying to join the Emperor's Coven for a while," Eda shuts down Luz's hope. "I'm sorry kid."

Luz is devastated to think that Amity would actually betray her and help Catra kidnap her best friends. And to think she let Adora convince her that Amity had a crush on her. Ughhh! Why does love have to be so complicated?

The gang tries to come up with a plan to storm the Emperor's castle to save Gus and Willow but they can't agree on what to do if they run into Catra and Amity. Adora and Luz want to save them but Eda, Glimmer and Bow don't want to take any risks. They are convinced that Catra is back to her evil ways and has turned Amity evil too. After running Fright Zone for years, Catra couldn't resist the temptations of power, they say. She's always been evil and she will always be evil, they argue. People never really change. Adora and Luz insist that there has to be an explanation.

Adora's theory is not completely wrong. Catra _was_ planning to doublecross the Emperor. Was. Past tense. Unfortunately, that is no longer true. 

Belos has cast an obedience spell, forcing Catra and Amity to enforce his will. He says that he can't take any chances because he wants everything to go smoothly today. It is a very special day at the Emperor's Castle. Thanks to Entrapta, the portal is complete and ready to be tested. A working portal is instrumental to the success of the upcoming Unity Day. The Emperor cannot have anything go wrong today. So, he orders Lilith, Catra and Amity to do whatever it takes to stop anyone from interfering with the big plans, even if it means killing their friends.

Catra, Amity and Lilith lead an army of enforcers to stand guard outside the Emperor's Castle, waiting for Adora and her friends to attack. 

"Amity, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Catra initiates a smalltalk.

"That Luz smells like strawberries?" 

"What? Nooo!" Catra shakes her head. "I was thinking, you and I make a pretty good team. But now, honestly I can't stop thinking about Adora either. She's such a big dork."

"I know," agrees Amity. "Luz, too. She's such a weirdo. I love her so much. It's such a shame we're going to have to kill them."

"Yeah, I'm really going to miss Adora."

"I didn't even get to kiss Luz," Amity complains. "And now I have to kill her before I tell her how I feel."

"Hey," Catra cheers her up, "Maybe we won't have to kill them? Maybe they'll agree to join the Emperor peacefully?" Both Catra and Amity break down in laughter. "Oooh Like Adora and Luz would agree to come willingly... they're so stubborn!"

"I know... it's so sexy," Amity agrees. Their discussion is interrupted by an alert that the Castle perimeter has been breached. "It's showtime!"

"Ready to get out there and dominate our girlfriends?" Catra asks before rethinking her word choice. Amity nods in agreement and gets up ready to welcome their friends. 

Glimmer has teleported Adora, Luz, Bow and Eda right outside the heavily guarded castle. They hide behind a bridge before making their move. They notice Catra and Amity approaching, leading an armed group of enforcers. For Adora, this brings back memories of her battles with the Horde, led by Catra. She thought this was all in the past.

"Now would be a good time for She-Ra," Bow tells Adora.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" Adora shouts. Nothing happens. 

"Any time now would be really good," says Eda as the enforcers get closer and closer. 

Adora concentrates and tries again. "Anything?" she asks. They all shake their heads. "Dang it Catra! She's in my head. It's something Shadow Weaver said, Catra confuses me." She apologizes that she can't turn into She-Ra when she's an emotional wreck. They can't wait for She-Ra any longer. So, they charge towards the enemy.

"Relax," Catra signals them to hold back. "We don't want to fight you."

"Oh Catra," Adora sighs in relief. "I knew you were still good!"

"All you have to have to do is join the Emperor and become enforcers of his will. Either that or you die!"

"Sounds like your girlfriend is still evil," Luz whispers to Adora.

"So is yours!" Adora jokes, referring to Amity. She then turns to face Catra, "Catra, Amity, why are you doing this?"

"We now only serve to enforce the will of the Emperor," Amity replies.

"He helped us realize the power of obedience," adds Amity.

"Catra, that doesn't sound like you," says Adora. "You don't do obedience. You thrive in chaos." 

"They are under a spell," Eda explains after noticing a green glow on Catra's eyes. Amity has the same thing too.

"I think I like this new me better," Catra says. "So how do you wanna do this? The easy way or the hard way?" Unable to take it anymore, Glimmer hits her with an energy ball. "The hard way it is!" She turns to the other enforcers and shouts, "Attaaack!"

One of the enforcers tries to attack Adora but Catra knocks him out, making it clear that she wants Adora all to herself. As Catra approaches her, Adora tries to transform into She-Ra but it's still not working, "Dang it!"

"Aww, is my baby having performance anxiety?" Catra mocks. She then blasts Adora with a laser gun. Adora quickly gets up, grabs Catra and throws her against a wall. Catra lands on her feet and charges towards Adora to exchange some blows.

Right next to them, Amity approaches Luz and says, "Oh well, well, if it isn't Luz the Human." 

"Amity, please!" Luz pleads. "You don't have to do this. You can come with me. Just you and me," Luz tries to get into Amity's head, "Isn't that what you want?"

"Well, yeah, but I only obey the Emperor now. I'm sorry Luz," she creates an abomination and sends it after Luz. Luz attacks it with a light spell, causing it to melt.

"Is that the best you can do, Blight?" Luz mocks. Amity gets angry and her face turns red. She starts throwing fireballs at Luz. Luz runs and Amity chases after her.

Eda tries to go defend Luz from Amity but she's attacked by Lilith. "Lilith?" she's shocked. "You're working for the Emperor too? Again?"

"I am," Lilith says. "And you have yourself to thank for that!"

"What did I do?" asks Eda. Lilith reveals that she had to bind an everlasting oath to serve the Emperor in order to get Eda that space crystal. Eda feels sorry for her and promises that they'll figure out something to break her out of the oath. Lilith doesn't care. She attacks her, causing Eda to fight back.

Meanwhile, Bow and Glimmer are fighting side by side against all the other Castle guards along the way. Bow is using his arrows to attack them and tie them up, while Glimmer is using her magic powers to fight them off.

Catra pins Adora against the wall and breathes into her neck ready to end her. Adora stares at her without doing anything which gets into Catra's nerves because she wants a real victory. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

"Because I'm tired of fighting my own girlfriend," Adora replies, struggling to breath.

"That's stupid," Catra is disappointed. "You know just because I like you doesn't mean I can't kill you?"

"Fine, do it!"

"I'm serious, I'm gonna do it!"

"Then do it! Stab me! End me!" Adora dares the cat. "But even if you kill me, I will never stop loving you, Catra. You're the best thing in my life. I love you so-"

"Shut up!" Catra yells and starts beating the wall with her knuckles, "Stop messing with my head! Just fight back, Adora! Please fight back!" 

"I told you I'm not going to fight you, Catra. All my life I've dreamed of my perfect wedding with you -"

"Really?" Catra asks curiously before remembering that they're fighting. "No, Stop getting in my head!" She presses her stomach against Adora's. She pulls out her claws ready to sink them into Adora's neck. "Bye Adora. Any last words?"

"I love you Catra, and I always will," Adora cries. "I'm sure you're still in there. But if you still want to kill me, can we at least share one last kiss?" 

"Whatever, make it quick!" agrees Catra. "But that doesn't change anything."

Adora leans in and kisses Catra. Catra puts her arms around Adora and kisses her back. She then blacks out and drops to the ground. 

"Hey Adora," Catra says after opening her eyes. 

"Catra, is that really you?" she asks after noticing that the green glow in her eyes is gone. Catra nods and smiles. The kiss seems to have broken the Emperor's spell. "I'm so glad to have you back!" 

"I can't believe you were going to let me kill you," Catra jokes as she dusts herself up.

"I always believed in you Catra."

"You're such a dork, you know that?" Catra teases and then leans in to kiss Adora some more before the two join Glimmer and Bow to fight off the other enforcers.

To their left, Amity and Luz are still engaged in a tight fight. Amity is a pro with magic, but Luz is holding surprisingly well for a human. Amity casts a barrier spell around Luz but Luz casts an ice pillar spell to throw herself outside the barrier. She lands on top of Amity. She grabs Amity's arms and pins them to the ground so that she's staring right into her eyes.

Amity doesn't mind Luz dominating her like that. She likes how her warm body feels on top of her. She knows they're mortal enemies now but maybe, she could drag this a little longer. Luz presses her knee against Amity's thighs. Amity lets out a moan, "Oh wow that feels good."

"What?" Luz is surprised that Amity is actually enjoying this. 

"I mean, get off of me, human!" Amity tries to regain control of the situation.

"Kiss her!" shouts Adora from a distance.

"What?" Luz is confused why they're asking her to kiss Amity.

"Just kiss her," Catra adds. "It will break the spell."

Luz looks directly into Amity's eyes. Amity looks so pretty, even when she's down there and hopeless. She feels so good with Amity under her. She would kiss her even if her life didn't depend on it. Amity is conflicted. Luz is her enemy. But on the other hand, she wants to kiss her so bad. She's dreamt about this for days.

"Amity, I'm sorry but I have to kiss you," Luz says.

"You think if you kiss me I will let you go?" Amity asks and then starts bubbling. "I mean just because I've always wanted to kiss you doesn't mean I'm... and by 'kiss you', I mean kiss you goodbye... from my-"

Luz shuts Amity up by leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. Amity doesn't resist. They kiss passionately for about fifteen seconds. This is the most intense pleasure Amity has ever experienced in her whole life.

"Oh wow lips," Amity passes out. 

She regains consciousness a minute later, "Hi Luz." 

"Amity," Luz is excited to see that the kiss broke the spell. "Sorry I kissed you until you passed out."

"Sorry I tried to kill you," Amity apologizes as they both try to get up. "Oh my gosh, Willow and Gus! We have to go save them." Amity takes Luz into the Conformatorium where Gus and Willow are locked up. 

Unfortunately, Emperor Belos notices them. "Ms. Blight, I cannot believe you betrayed me for a human," the Emperor says. "And now you're going to watch me vaporize her. So, tell me again, was she worth it?" Emperor Belos throws a high-charged energy ball towards Luz.

"For the honor of Luz the Human!" Amity shouts as she jumps in front of the energy ball to save Luz. It knocks her out. She lies on the floor, unresponsive.

"Amity!" Luz panics. "Amity, please wake up!" Amity is not responding. Luz starts crying, "Please, you can't be gone!" She tries everything but nothing works. So, she calmly lays Amity on the ground.

Furious with sadness and anger, Luz turns to look at the Emperor and screams at the top of her lungs, "Aaaaah!" She charges towards the emperor, full speed! She casts a fire spell and blasts the emperor with such intensity. The Emperor fights back but Luz is relentless, motivated by revenge.

Adora enters the Conformatorium after hearing Luz's scream. She notices Amity lying on the ground while Luz is fighting off Belos. "For the honor of Grayskull!" Adora transforms into She-Ra. It works this time because she has resolved her feelings with Catra. She raises her sword and runs towards the Emperor. They fight and fight and fight. She-Ra may be strong but the Emperor is a very powerful witch, making him a formidable threat.

After fighting him for about ten minutes, She-Ra manages to cut off one of the Emperor's arms with her sword. Realizing that he can't win under this weakened state, the Emperor casts a spell to set the Castle on fire. He then teleports away to exile. 

With the Emperor defeated, his enforcers surrender as well. 

Luz and She-Ra free Willow and Gus from the cages. They try to apologize for Catra and Amity's action but Willow and Gus run away screaming in fear and horror. It's been a rough day. 

Glimmer teleports Amity's unconscious body to the Owl House and lays her on the couch. She then comes back to the castle to help finish rescuing people from the fire. They find Entrapta wandering around in the burning castle, trying to steal some tech. Once everyone is saved from the fire, they tie up Lilith and take her home with them. 

Back in the Owl House, Luz is inconsolable after seeing Amity laying on the couch, unresponsive. She blames herself. If she didn't pull her friends into this, Amity would not be dying, and Willow and Gus wouldn't have been kidnapped. Now, they will probably never talk to her again.

It was all for nothing. Their attempts to open a portal have brought nothing but disaster after disaster. And to make things worse, without the portal, she might be stuck in the Boiling Isles for good and never see her mother again. She can't stomach any more losses. 

For the first time in her life, Luz loses her optimism.

Glimmer goes to comfort Luz and tells her that she understands how difficult it is to not be able to see someone who means the world to her. She opens up about missing her own mother, Queen Angella. "My mom is gone for good," she says with tears in her eyes. "I will never see her again. Your mom is still out there and we're going to find a way for you to see her again. So, never give up or lose your optimism." Luz wants to believe her but she doesn't see any way out. Glimmer gets an idea and whispers something to Adora.

Adora transforms into She-Ra and grabs Amity and rests her on her lap like a baby. She concentrates to try to heal her but it's not working. She starts crying. Luz and Eda have no idea what She-Ra is trying to do. They're too sad to even ask. She-Ra begins crying and as her tears drip on Amity's face, there is a bright golden glow around both of them. 

Amity wakes up. 

"Did we win?" Amity asks after regaining consciousness. 

"Amity! You're alive!" Luz jumps in excitement as she wipes her tears. She has never been this happy her entire life. "You scared me! You could have died! Why would you jump in front of a fireball for me?"

"Because I love you, silly," Amity smiles.

"I love you too, Amity," Luz then grabs Amity from She-Ra's arms and hugs her before giving her a big passionate kiss. Amity kisses her back and the whole world stops. It's just the two of them. Stuck in this moment. Eventually they come back to reality and realize that everyone is staring at them. They break off the kiss, half-embarrassed. 

Now that they know Amity is alive, the gang begins to celebrate their victory against Emperor Belos. That is, if you can call it a victory. The Castle is burning in flames and they still don't have the space crystal they need for the portal, which is what started all this.

"I'm sorry kids," Eda tells them, "but we tried our best."

"Looks like The Boiling Isles is our new home," Adora says, taking off her red jacket. 

"Yeah," Luz agrees, disappointed. Eda tries to comfort her.

Suddenly, there's a huge boom from the bathroom, followed by a quake, shaking the Owl House to its core. A cloud of smoke is flowing out of the bathroom. A shadowy figure emerges from the smoke. The gang gets ready to fight whoever that is. They hold back when the shadowy figure starts coughing because of the smoke. It's a woman. It's -

"Entrapta?" Bow recognizes her.

"Sorry! My bad," Entrapta says and coughs again to clear her throat.

"What were you doing?"

"I was just testing a scientific theory and I was absolutely right," of course she was. Everyone rolls their eyes but Entrapta continues. "Like physics, magic uses electromagnetic energy to manipulate matter and energy. So, if you can study a magical energy field, you can reverse engineer it and reproduce the same impact using science. Therefore-"

"Is there a shortcut to this story?" Catra grumbles.

"What I'm trying to say is," Entrapta continues with less excitement. "By studying the pieces of Eda's broken portal door, I have found a way to recreate the portal using physics by reverse engineering the-"

"Wait, really?" Luz asks with her big brown eyes wide open in excitement. Entrapta nods.

Eda doesn't believe that Entrapta can rebuild her magical portal using science but at this point, she's willing to try anything.

With no time to waste, Entrapta gets to work on recreating Eda's portal. She says she can be done by morning. Until then, they can all just hang out at the Owl House.

Eda leaves to go make dinner, and Lilith volunteers to help. "You're not going to poison everyone, are you?" Eda asks, "you know? Since you're still bound by the Emperor's everlasting spell and all?"

"It is not the will of the Emperor," Lilith says. "With the Emperor gone, there's nothing I can do to you, sister. I will just wait for him to come back and then I will capture you and take you to him."

"Good luck with that plan," Eda says, not worried at all. 

Glimmer tells Lilith that her aunt, Castapella from Mystacor is an expert with magic and can help her break Emperor Belos' binding oath spell. She might also help Lilith find the cure for her and Eda's curse. As Glimmer continues to sing praises about Castapella, Lilith asks, "So, is your aunt single?"

"Yes," Glimmer responds, "Why does it matter?"

"No reason," Lilith blushes and agrees to go to Bright Moon with them. 

With some time to kill, Adora and Catra go to the bathroom to take a bath together. While the water is running, Adora takes off her shirt. Catra squats over the water and starts splashing it on Adora. "Stop!" Adora shouts, "You're making me all wet!"

"Already?" Catra jokes, "and I didn't even have to lift a finger?"

"Shut up! You know what I mean," Adora gets closer to the tub and pushes Catra into the water. Catra pulls Adora in. "Aah!" Adora screams. 

"I hate you so much," Catra says playfully.

"I love you too, Catra," Adora grabs Catra's face and kisses her with passion. They start making out in the bathtub.

Back in the living room, Luz is getting bored. She turns to Amity, "So, what do you wanna do?"

"We could go to your bedroom and practice kissing..." Amity blurts out.

"Oh God, was I _that_ bad?"

"No! You were amazing," Amity says. "I'm just looking for an excuse to make out with you."

"Works for me," Luz grabs Amity's hand and leads the way to her bedroom. On the way, she turns to Amity and asks, "So, are we like girlfriends now?"

Amity stops and pushes Luz against the wall, "Yes, but we have to keep it a secret. My siblings would tease me to death." 

"Sure, Mittens," Luz smiles and agrees to Amity's terms. As a fan of romantic novels, Luz loves the thrill of a secret romance, the constant fear of getting caught. It keeps the blood boiling. 

In fact, just thinking about it gets Luz even more attracted to Amity. She starts running her fingers in Amity's hair. Usually, Amity would fight anyone who messes with her perfect ponytail, but not Luz. She stares directly into Luz's big brown eyes and gets mesmerized by her beauty and buoyant lips.

Their faces get closer and closer until their lips touch. They kiss. They kiss and kiss, right there on the corridor, before making it to the bedroom.

Bow and Glimmer are left alone in the living room. Glimmer moves to sit closer to Bow, and rests her head on Bow's chest. Bow grabs Glimmer's soft hands and starts playing with her fingers. "So, I've been thinking about last night," Bow begins. "You know how you said you wanted to make a baby?"

"Oh God! Please no," Glimmer interjects, "that was so embarrassing."

"It's just that the crystal brought out Eda's inner demon and Hooty's inner desire for friendship..." 

"Are you saying that my inner desire is to make a baby?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Not exactly, Glimmer takes a deep breath, "I know we agreed to wait until marriage. But sometimes I just wish you could make me feel the way Catra makes Adora feel. Know what I mean?"

Bow smiles and leans down to give Glimmer a quick kiss, "You should have said something." 

"I was embarrassed," Glimmer laughs. She gets up and sits on Bow's lap, facing him, with her legs wrapped around his waist. Bow wraps his arms around her. They kiss.

By the time dinner is ready all these love birds are exhausted of making out. So, they retire to bed right after dinner. Everyone goes to sleep except Entrapta who works feverishly all night to complete the portal.

The next morning, Entrapta gathers everyone in the living room for her presentation. She cuts straight to the chase, "Behold the new and improved portal!"

"Wow," Eda is speechless. "It looks exactly like my original portal. Entrapta, I could hug you right now!" Eda says. Entrapta goes in for a hug but Eda pulls back, "but I don't do hugs!" Everyone laughs. "Ah! What the heck," Eda turns back and gives Entrapta one big hug.

"And here's the best part," Entrapta reveals that the new portal key now has two buttons. One for Earth and one for Etheria. Furthermore, she says that she has the portal's schematics in her tablet, which she will use once they get back to Bright Moon. This way, they can all visit whenever they need. "Ooh! Science!"

Luz is thrilled. She invites the gang to come with her to visit her mother in the human realm. Eda presses the Earth button and the portal opens. Just like the old times. It's magical. They walk through it into the human realm. 

When they get to Luz's house, Luz's mother, Camilia, runs with tears of joy to hug her lost daughter. 

"I'm so sorry _mija_ for everything you went through," Camilia wipes the tears from her eyes. "This was all my fault. None of this would have happened if I didn't force you to go to that 'Think Inside The Box' summer camp."

"Mom," Luz calms her down. "It's not your fault. I actually like it there. I finally found a place where I feel like I belong. But I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I couldn't have been the perfect normal girl you wanted me to be."

"No, _mija_ , I was wrong," admits Camilia. "I should have listened to you, and let you be you."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because there's someone I want you to meet," Luz motions Amity to come over. She puts her arm around Amity's waist and continues, "This is Amity, my girlfriend." 

"I am?" Amity asks in excitement. Sure, they kissed but they hadn't really discussed what that meant, but girlfriend? Luz nods. Amity turns to Camilia and shakes her hand, "Hi Mrs. Luz's human mom! Nice to meet you!" 

"I'm so glad Luz is finally making friends who are girls and not imaginary characters," Camilia says, still clueless what _girlfriend_ really means in this context. "I can't wait to show you all of Luz's baby pictures like the ones where she's learning to potty..."

"Mom!" Luz shuts her up, "You're embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend." 

"Awww," Adora whispers to Catra, and they both break into laughter. To save Luz and Amity from the embarrassment, Glimmer asks Luz to give them a tour of the human neighborhood.

Eda stays behind to clear things up with Luz's mother. Camilia thanks her for taking care of her daughter, and Eda tells Camilia how brave, resourceful and incredible Luz is. She admits that she wishes Luz was her own daughter.

Later that afternoon, the gang is ready to return to the Boiling Isles. Eda and Amity are worried that Luz will want to stay with her mother. They don't want to lose her, but they agree to let Luz decide. To their surprise, Luz wants to come back to the Boiling Isles with them. Camilia readily lets Luz go. She realizes that she can't hold her back anymore.

Back at The Owl House, the Bright Moon squad says their farewells to Eda, Luz and Amity. They agree to stay in touch. Glimmer and Bow lead the way into the portal. Entrapta and Swift Wind follow. Lilith accompanies them to Etheria and promises to come back with a cure for Eda's curse.

Adora and Catra are the last ones to leave. Adora grabs Catra's hand so that they can walk into the portal together. When Luz sees this, she imitates Adora and grabs Amity's hand. As they enter into the portal, Catra pulls Adora close to kiss her. Amity copies her and kisses Luz.

The two couples kiss side by side until Adora and Catra disappear into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the...... end
> 
> \---
> 
> I had a lot of fun bringing these two shows together. I hope you liked it.


End file.
